kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warsman
The Warsman (ザ・ウォーズマン) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and it's sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He is primarily voiced by Hideyuki Hori. About *Classification: Zangyaku Choujin→ Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Soviet Union *Age: 24, 25 (Golden Mask arc), 27 (Throne arc), 61 (Nisei) *Height: 210cm/6'8" *Weight: 150kg/330lbs *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Bear Claws, Screw Driver, Palo Special *Tag Teams: Choujin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask) , The HellBears (Michael) *Trainer: Robin Mask *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 94, Anime Episode 30 Warsman is a and possessed retractable iron claws called . He also possesses excellent artificial intelligence and calmly judges his opponents so as to defeat them within 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, his inner computer begins to shut down and smoke emits from his body. Originally he was , and he even put Ramenman (known as "The Most Brutal Choujin") in a vegetative state. After the Choujin Olympics, he becomes a . He typically has no facial expression, but when he faces a formidable opponent a creepy smile known as the appears on his face. As a Robo Choujin his body is constantly meeting with problems. Because of this poor treatment despite his popularity, Warsman has gained sympathy from readers and become even more popular well into Kinnikuman Nisei. When he first appears, the only sound that comes from his mouth is a creepy breathing ( ). In the anime, Warsman's voice has a robotic effect. Voice Actors *Ryōichi Tanaka in Kinnikuman (eps. 47-58 and TV Special) *Hideyuki Hori in Kinnikuman (eps. 59~ and all movies and games) *Hirohiko Kakegawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman Nisei (Chloe) *Eiji Takemoto in Kinnikuman Nisei Ultimate Muscle II *Madeleine Blaustein in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Eleazar Osorio in Ultimate Muscle (Spanish Dub) Techniques ; : Razor sharp retractable iron claws. He has a pair of four on each hand, though he usually only uses one hand. ; : With his Bear Claws extended, Warsman does a spinning vertical leap towards his opponent, slashing them as he passes. :; :: Using both sets of Bear Claws (increases his Choujin Power to 2,000,000), Warsman jumps double his usual jumping height (increases his Choujin Power to 4,000,000), and then triples his spinning speed (increases his Choujin Power to 12,000,000), and launches himself towards his opponent. Used unsuccessfully against Buffaloman. Also his level three special on the PS2 game Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle ; : Warsman’s trademark technique. He jumps on to an opponent’s back, wraps his legs around theirs, grabs their wrists, and pushes both arms forward, attempting to dislocate the opponent's shoulders. ; : Warsman’s inner computer that allows him to pinpoint and exploit any weakness his opponent may have (even if they aren’t aware of the weakness). It also allows him to devise brand new techniques on the spot when needed. The computer can only last for 30 minutes, after which he overheats and white smoke emits from his body. ; : From behind, Warsman jumps onto his opponent’s shoulders and begins striking them repeatedly with his elbows. ; : With his opponent face up on the canvas, Warsman holds their legs up, wraps his legs around their shins, and sits on their knees. ;Siberian Snow Storm : An anime only attack that was used against Blue Docky and Big Magnum in the final arc of the anime (before the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne). Warsman was fighting Blue Docky during the 5-on-3 tag match when he got bitten from behind by one of Blue Docky's fangs. As warsman tried to tag in Brocken Jr., Blue Docky applied a body scissor to decrease his mobility and Big Magnum jumped in to finish Warsman off. Warsman quickly stabbed Big Magnum in the chest with his Bear Claws and picked him up over his head. Warsman then proceded to Cossack Dance his way to the ropes and jumped out of the ring into the clouds (the ring was on top of a mountain range), sacrificing himself to defeat his two opponents. Story Prehistory Born half Robot and half Choujin into a poor Russian family, Warsman had a very rough childhood. Teased and ridiculed for his robotic face, Warsman’s dream was to grow up to protect poor children from bad people. He grew up getting in fights with a various bullies. This is how he met Barracuda (secretly Robin Mask). Barracuda put him through hellacious training in order to exact his own personal revenge on Kinnikuman, changing him into a blood-thirsty beast. The only thing that could calm Warsman down and keep him in check was to see Robin’s mask. Also, focusing on the intense training so much caused Warsman to only be able to communicate through a creepy breathing. 21st Choujin Olympics Robin's revenge was to take place at the 21st Choujin Olympics, which Kinnikuman was going to be competeting in. Warsman’s first opponent was Teapackman whom he easily defeated and killed with his Screw Driver technique. In the next round he went up against Pentagon, and although Pentagon’s aerial techniques worked on Warsman for awhile, Warsman eventually tore of Pentagon’s wings and eviscerated him with his Bear Claws. In the next round, Warsman was to fight the “Most Brutal Choujin” Ramenman in a “Battle of the Beasts”. The match was a Steel Cage Casket Death Match. The winner was the first to throw his opponent out of the cage and into a coffin. It was during this fight that Warsman’s fighting computer was first mentioned. Though he gave it his all, Ramenman just couldn't gain an advantage over Warsman. Warsman threw him out of the cage and through a table. He then got on the top of the cage and jumped towards Ramenman with his trademark Screw Driver technique, but Ramenman blocked it with the ring bell. He though he had trapped Warsman's Bear Claws, but Warsman burst through the bell and stabbed Ramemman in the temple, turning him into a vegetable. He then threw Ramenman's limp body into a coffin, winning the match. Before his finals match with Kinnikuman, Barracuda requested it be a Mask Removal Death Match (if a member of Kinnikuman’s clan reveals his face he must end his own life). During the fight, Bibinba’s kind words and Kinnikuman’s refuseal to kill him made him turn to the side of good and destroy his Bear Claws (though they show up again in the next story arc). After 30 minutes Warsman’s computer shutdown and Kinnikuman defeated him with a Kinniku Buster. Seven Devil Choujins Arc He and Robin then became Idol Choujins and joined in the Individual Battles during the Devil Choujin Arc. Warsman went up against their leader, Buffaloman. And although Warsman was able to break off one of Buffaloman’s Long Horns, Buffaloman eventually killed him after a succession of Hurricane Mixers. Warsman was revived (along with Robin and Wolfman) by a dying Buffaloman, who became good after fighting Kinnikuman. Golden Mask Arc During the Golden Mask Arc, Warsman was taken out pretty early. During the fight with Planetman, Planetman made the faces of Warsman, Terry, Robin, Brocken, Bibinba, and Kinnikuman’s parents appear on his body, causing Kinnikuman to not want to hit those parts. Warsman sacrificed himself by telling Kinnikuman to punch through his face, which was over Planetman's heart. After the fight, the remaining Devil Knights ventured into Warsman’s unconscious body and the Five-Story Ring matches took place. During the match against Ashuraman and Terryman, the fight temporarily takes place on Warsman's heart. Terryman uses Buffaloman's arms to shock Warsman's heart back to life, though he remains unconscious. Later, when Geronimo sacrfices himself so that the other Idol Choujins can escape, Warsman's tears flush him out with them. However, Geronimo still dies when Warsman, Kinnikuman, and the others each try to sacrifice a bit of their power for him, but his human body won't accept it. When Ashuraman mocks Kinnikuman for being late fore their fight, Warsman tries to attack him but is easily put in the Ashura Buster. Before Ashuraman can finish the technique, though, Kinnikuman arrives and saves Warsman. Dream Choujin Tag Arc Like the other Idol Choujins, Warsman then has his Friendship Power stolen by Ashuraman and Sunshine, causing him to turn on Kinnikuman when the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament comes along. He instead teams up with Robin to form the . The first match is against the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budou). During the fight, Warsman is hit with Neptuneman's Quarrel Bomber clothesline, sending him into the ropes and, on the rebound, hit with the Double Leg Suplex, which knocks his mask off. It is after this that Neptuneman reveals his quest to collect the masks of the greatest Choujins. Warsman puts his mask back on and continues to fight, but unfotunately the shock from the Double Leg Suplex knocked out his sight and he is soon killed by the Cross Bomber and his mask is added to Neptuneman's cape. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne When Mixer Taite separates Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara from his body, he also separates his soul and sends it to the Choujin Graveyard. While in there, Kinnikuman runs into Warsman and learns that Choujins can return to life if they collect 4 Life Spheres (from doing manual labor) within 6 months. Warsman offers Kinnikuman his spheres and helps him escape. During the semi-finals against Team Zebra, Dr. Bombay helps Warsman come back to life by implanting a Heart Crystal into him. Unfortunately, Warsman escapes before Bombay can completely restore his memory. He arrived in time to save Meat from The Manriki, and then took his place in the fight. Because he hadn't regained all of his memory, he couldn't remember his own fighting style or even how to use the Bear Claws (he tried throwing them at one point). With the help of Robin Mask pretending to be Barracuda again, he regains his memory and fighting style and defeats Manriki with a Palo Special. Warsman trained in a bamboo forest outside of Nara for his finals match against Mammothman and (with hints from a hiding Neptuneman) learns how to defeat the Big Tusks. However, before Warsman can make it to Osaka Castle, Mammothman ambushes him and takes him out. As he crawls on, Geronimo finds him and takes him to a hospital, taking his place in the finals. He shows up along with Terry, Ramenman, Wolfman, Jesse Maivia, and several other Seigi Choujins to cheer on Kinnikuman during the final match with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. Kinnikuman Nisei In Kinnikuman Nisei, Warsman has assumed the identity of (Lord Flash in the English dub) and serves as Kevin Mask’s trainer and second, first appearing as his three-legged race companion. At the end of the Choujin Olympics, his mask broke and revealed his true identity. He later stows away on the "Kevin" time ship in order to compete in the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament. He teams up with Teddy Bear Choujin Michael (posing as fellow Teddy Bear Belmond) as the Hell's Bears. Career Information ;Profile *Alias: Chloe/Lord Flash, Belmond *Blood Type: A *Special Skills: Cossack Dance, Can play the Balalaika *Submitted by: Yōjirō Chihara (神奈川) of Kanagawa as "Devil Satan" *Theme Song: by Woo (feat. Hideyuki Hori as Warsman) ;Championships *Leningrad Choujin Heavyweight *21st Choujin Olympics 2nd Place *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (7th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (19th Place) (as Croe) ;Titles *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (Semifinals) *Kevin Mask's Coach (as Chloe) ;Nicknames * * * * * (as Chloe) ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O unknown choujinolympics preliminary qualification match *O Teapackman (Screw Driver) *O Pentagon (Bear Claw) *O Ramenman (Screw Driver) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Ashuraman (Interference) *O The Manriki (Palo Special) *X Mammothman (Big Tusks) *X Buki Boy (Choke Sleeper) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Choujin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask) *O Most Evil Combo in the Universe (Double German Suplex Hold) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : Hell's Bears (Michael) *O Jungle Books (Teddy Crasher) (as Belmond) *O Team Cosmos (Teddy Crasher→ Screw Driver) (as Belmond) *– Hell Expansions (Upcoming) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black Killer (Screw Driver→ Double KO) *− Kyoaku Choujins (Outcome Unknown) *O Black Bear (Screw Driver) *O Eye Satan (Palo Special) *Δ Eye Satan (Screw Driver) *O New Sunshine (Bear Claw) *Δ The Umibozun (Tag Formation Ace) (Tag Match with Robin Mask) *Δ Tōhōten (Bear Claw→ Double KO) *Δ Bull Docky & Big Magnum (Siberian Snow Storm)Choujin Arc Trivia *Warsman makes a cameo in the last two chapters of the Yudetamago manga Scrap Sandayu. *Warsman appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrested by Buchou for walking around in public with his Bear Claws exposed. Successions Choujin Olympics Runner Up *Preceded by: Robin Mask *Followed by (Manga): Kinniku Mantaro *Followed by (Anime): Kevin Mask Main Antagonist *Preceded by: Uchuu Nobushi *Followed by: Buffaloman Main Antagonist in Anime *Preceded by: Robin Mask *Followed by: Buffaloman Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Choujin Category:Idol Choujin Category:Robo Choujin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Choujin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Russia